More
by DW Yoru Okami
Summary: When he kisses her it's a surprise to them both. He just wanted some god damn quiet and she wouldn't shut up. -HeineNaoto


**More**

Disclaimer: It's not mine, "Dogs: Bullets and Carnage" that is. Steal the story, and we'll have problems, well, you will. Unbeta-d.

Summary: When he kisses her it's a surprise to them both. He just wanted some god damn quiet and she wouldn't _shut up. _

A/N: I spell Heine as his English published, official spelling, though the Japanese Romanization can be "Haine" Either works for me. First attempt in this fandom, though I have been obsessed with it for quite some time. My take on a cliché situation.

Warnings: Cussing and by no means 'fluff.' Nothing explicit though. Slight OOC on Heine's whole being able to kiss a girl thing.

* * *

_**More  
**Dark Wolfess Yoru Okami_

When he kisses her it's a surprise to them both. He doesn't know why, though he later attributes it to her annoying questions, her stupid attitude and her constant pestering about the Below despite the fact he tells her he doesn't remember.

At the time, Badou is nowhere to be seen nor is Nill or the blasted priest. For once the church is silent, peaceful. Until she arrives, her very being causing him to tense. It doesn't take long before those annoying questions begin. He just wants some god damn quiet and she wouldn't _shut up_.

Threats, guns to her head, nothing would make it so. Her very presence irritates him, because he knows she'll begin the cycle every time. She's a god damn annoyance.

She's sitting on the edge of a row of pews; he's leaning against a wall a few feet away. She opens her mouth again, like she always does to continue the barrage, and he doesn't think. He doesn't, he tells himself. He just moves. This was not planned.

Her lips are partially open, and he closes the distance and presses his own to hers. They give way only slightly, and he realizes they are soft and hard all at once, so much like her personality. It frustrates him, as does her lack of response. It is only years of an aversion to women that keeps from touching her any more so, pulling her to him to force her to realize that this _is_ happening.

He is inexperienced, but he gets his message across with the swipe of his tongue on her lower lip and the growl in his throat. It is a challenge. That is what brings Naoto crashing to reality. The warrior in her counters back. Her response is just as aggressive and they push and pull. Teeth clash, tongues fight for dominance. It is far from gentle, but this isn't about making a connection. This is a battle in their ever continuing war.

His fingers clutch the pew she sits on, knuckles white even on his pale skin as he pushes. One of her hands is braced behind her, supporting both their weight, trying to push back, while the other clenches around her beloved sword. Heine though has the higher ground, and the strength to prevail. He vocalizes his triumph and satisfaction, and growls again as he begins to take control.

Naoto feels the vibration and – _oh shit,_ it sends shivers down her spine. Heine notices her reaction and knows he's won. He smirks into the kiss. That is, until Naoto bites his bottom lip and – _oh god_, snarls back. It sends the creature within him howling. His hands move on their own, hovering inches from her arms as if to grab them. As he moves, so does she, and Naoto pushes forward, her fingers slowly uncurling from her sword. Neither knows where this is going or why it continues. And neither will. Because just before Heine can touch her, just before Naoto lets go of her weapon, there is a shift in the air they both sense. They break apart in an instant despite shortness of breath – the woman sliding her sword from its sheath, the man flipping over her, guns drawn.

Badou, cigarette bud burning between clenched teeth, and Nill, carrying a plastic bag gently in front of her, enter the church. They both stop to stare at Heine and Naoto. The blade-maiden is cleaning her blade with the edge of her coat. The gun-wielder is not far off doing the same with his own projectiles.

To the Cyclops and the Mute, this isn't unusual. What is is that the two are sitting in the same row of the church. _Odd_. Nill smiles, hoping that they might be beginning to get along. Badou, while intrigued, doesn't give a shit. Nill has something of much more interest.

"Hey. You two, stop messing with your toys. Play nice and come and eat some of this cake Kiri and Nill made at Buon Viaggio's! She brought some back for you to try and won't me a damn piece until you two get some too"

The desire to please Nill overrides anything that has just happened. Nill's blush as they dig in is well worth the interruption of whatever _that_ was. Badou finishes first, his fork slamming down onto the table in satisfaction.

"Great dish, Angel."

Nill smiles as she eats the last piece of desert. She looks expectantly at Naoto and Heine who both finish not long after, waiting. The older woman smiles affectionately at the young girl, and a smirk graces the albino's features.

"I want more."  
"I want more."

The answers come from two voices, simultaneously. Red eyes meet blue in surprise, before Naoto shoots up from her chair. Heine does as well, and both move in opposite directions. Nill shakes her hands in a panic and Badou pats her back in understanding. The small reprieve is over. Things are back to the way they always are.

Neither Naoto nor Heine will tell him it's not.

Because _more_…

…isn't just about the cake.

_Fin_

* * *

So, hope it was, okay. First fic in a long time. Blame my coworker for me writing it ;)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

Yoru


End file.
